


Midnight Wake-Up Call

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Cravings, Seb is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s part of my LLL verse and it’s mid-spring 2017. Sebastian and Y/N have 3-year-old Isabella, and Y/N is 6 months pregnant with their son.





	Midnight Wake-Up Call

Sebastian was gently pulled from his deep slumber by featherlight touches to his chest and kisses pressed against his neck. He smiled even though not fully awake as he pulled the woman next to him closer.

“What do you need?” Sebastian mumbled with a small smile, not opening his eyes. He didn’t have too. He could practically hear the pout on her face as he asked her that. She thought she was being sneaky with her small touches and kisses, but he had not only been through this before. He also had a few months of practice from this time around. When Y/N woke him in the middle of the night it was one of two reasons. Either she was horny or she had some weird craving and he had to make a middle of the night supply run to the closest open grocery store.

“I don’t need anything. I just love you Bash,” she argued, the pout more than evident in her voice and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he opening his eyes looking at her.

“I love you too,” he answered rubbing his nose against hers, “now spit it out.”

“I…” she started but Sebastian’s raised eyebrow stopped her, making that cute little pout return to her face. She reminded him of Isabella when she did that and Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Fine. I wanted pickles. But we are out of strawberry ice cream,” she explained and Sebastian felt his stomach turn with the idea of eating that combination.  

“I didn’t even think that was possible,” he mumbled as he pushed himself into a seated position and Y/N did the same.

“What?”

“Your morning sickness transferred to me,” he teased, laughing as he grabbed the pillow Y/N flung at his face.

“Shut up!” she complained, causing him to laugh even harder as he threw the pillow aside and pushed her back onto the bed. He caged her beneath him, laughing as she playfully struggled against him.

“Bash I need ice cream,” she protested as she tried to push him off her with no luck.

“And you’ll get your ice cream,” Sebastian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully “as soon as I get my kiss.”

“You’ve kissed me like fifty times today,” Y/N rolled her eyes, still clearly amused by his shenanigans.

“Actually honey,” Sebastian drawled his Romanian accent slipping through a little since he was still not fully awake. “It’s 3am so a new day. Which means you haven’t kissed me at all yet.”

“You’re such a dork,” Y/N laughed, reaching up surrendering to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him down toward her. “Come here.”

Sebastian smiled into the kiss as their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. He loved her and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. Even if it meant getting dressed and going on an ice cream run in the dead of night.

“Can I get my ice cream now?” she asked teasingly when they broke the kiss and Sebastian playfully groaned, burying his face in her neck making her laugh.

He rolled off her with a sigh. He got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before turning around to look down at her, splayed out comfortably in the middle of the bed.

“I love you, Seba,” she smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat with the affection in her eyes. He hoped she would always look at him like that.

He leaned down, pressing another tender kiss to her lips, before playfully pulling a face at her. “You better,” he winked, making her giggle as he turned heading for the door, “and don’t be asleep when I get back this time.”

“I would never,” she faked offense calling out after him and Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed the keys heading for the door. He knew chances were that she would be asleep, but he didn’t care. She would get whatever she needed and if she was asleep that just meant one more thing he could tease her with later on.


End file.
